A Combat! Christmas Special
by Wondering Amber
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the men of King Company are enjoying a little "Peace and Goodwill"...Sharing traditions, gifts from home and good tidings...as one of the guys said "War Doesn't Acknowledge Holidays"...while this is true...even in War time you can appreciate peace...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Holiday special for the Men of Combat! (I know...I know...Christmas is over but bear with me) The characters of Hanley, Saunders and the rest of King Company do not belong to me...I am merely borrowing them...The story line is one of my own and I am making no money off of this tale...NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED...Hope you, the reader, will find this special enjoyable...Now On To The Show!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sgt. Saunders glanced over at Lt. Hanley for a moment before focusing on the road ahead. They were on their way back to 2nd Platoon after meeting a contact with the French Underground. The meet had taken place in a town called Delaney located sixty miles east of K Company's camp and had provided coordinates to a possible German post.

Currently Saunders was behind the wheel and Hanley was in the passenger seat, both were bundled up against the cool air, even with the canvas top attached the heater was working overtime to warm the interior. Snow had fallen overnight so the trip back would take a little longer than planned as Saunders was having to keep the speed down to a minimum due to the covered roads. They had been traveling an hour, covering less than twenty miles {at this rate they wouldn't make it to camp until mid-day tomorrow Saunders thought} and the temperature was dropping.

"LT you alright?" Saunders asked, his friend had been unusually quiet since they left the town.

"Yeah, Saunders I'm fine." Hanley responded as he shifted in his seat looking for a more comfortable position. "The temperature is dropping and if the snow starts coming down much harder we'll have to find some type of shelter until morning."

Do you remember seeing any buildings or houses on this route?

"There's a small cottage...maybe fifteen miles from here...it's vacant, or it was the last time I came through on my own, sits a few yards from the road."

"We could bed down there for the night and start fresh in the morning." Saunders suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, we aren't covering much ground in the dark anyway." Hanley agreed, pulling his coat tighter against his chest.

Saunders concentrated on the road ahead as snow began to fall thick and fast, wipers were working overtime but still couldn't keep up with the falling snow.

"It's no good LT, can't see two feet in front of the jeep."

"We should be close." Hanley said, "I'll take the flashlights and walk beside you."

Saunders brought the vehicle to a stop, engine idling as Hanley rummaged through both of their packs, finding the flashlights, switching them on he stepped out of the Jeep and walked around to the driver's side. "I'll stay a few feet ahead, close to the side of the road. Can you see the lights?

"Yeah…as long as I keep the window down…watch where you step LT," Saunders advised as he put the car in drive and began following at a slow pace, keeping an eye on Hanley's tall form.

Fifteen minutes later Hanley signaled for Saunders to halt…walking back to the vehicle he leaned against the door. "It's over there," Hanley said pointing off to his left.

Saunders caught the outline of the cottage...when Hanley stepped away he maneuvered the jeep to within a few feet of the front door before coming to a stop waiting for the LT to catch up.

Hanley scanned the area as he walked toward where Saunders had parked, nothing stirred, the snow was still falling hard but he could see the taillights of the jeep. Once he was standing beside the vehicle he handed Saunders one of the flashlights, keeping the other for himself.

"I'll check out the cottage, you stay here til I get back, doesn't look like anyone has been through recently but with the snow fall, any tracks would have been covered."

"Ok, LT…just don't take too long, it's freezing out here." Saunders said as he blew on his gloved hands.

"Only take a few minutes." Hanley said as he took off around the side of the house.

Hanley checked the back door, turning the handle found it locked…looking through the window to the right of the door he could make out the shape of a bed and dresser in the moonlight. The bed was vacant and no light shown through the door leading into the main room, no tracks were visible as he walked around the dwelling. Looking through the front window all was dark, turning the handle on the front door found it locked as well, examining the lock he reached into a pocket of his fatigues and pulled out a small pouch, selecting the right tool he picked the lock and stepped inside moving quickly to the right listening for movement as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Sweeping the interior with his flashlight, ensuring that the cottage was empty he packed the tool pouch away and stepped outside walking back to where his friend was waiting.

"All clear," Hanley said as he reached in to grab his pack.

Saunders shouldered his pack and followed his friend inside giving his eyes a moment to adjust before using his flashlight to scan the room. Locating the fire place he stepped over to the hearth, placed his pack on the floor and began looking for some kind of kindling, he found a small stack of cut wood beside the fireplace and a few minutes later had a fire going. While Saunders was taking care of heating the room, Hanley located an oil lamp sitting in the center of a small kitchen table a moment later it's soft glow lit the interior.

"Well LT, this is cozy…don't you think?" Saunders said removing his helmet, scarf and coat as he spoke, placing the items on one of the chairs near the table.

"Yeah, cozy." Hanley responded, removing his damp outerwear, draping the items over the other chair.

The two men took up position in front of the fireplace, hands reaching out toward the flames.

"A hot cup of coffee would make it cozier." Hanley commented, raising a hand, he gently messaged his temple, a headache had been plaguing him for two days and it didn't seem to want to let up. The cold drive hadn't helped and neither was staring into the fire, taking a step back he turned his gaze toward Saunders who was now kneeling, going through his pack.

What are you looking for? Hanley asked curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well, Sir I have a coffee pot but no coffee, however I do have hot chocolate." At the LT's raised eyebrow. What? Saunders asked.

"Hot chocolate?" Hanley asked.

"In celebration of the Holiday…it's a tradition back home." Saunders went on to explain. "Every Christmas Eve, Mom made a special batch of hot chocolate…after we finished drinking it, Dad would play Christmas songs on the piano…We'd all gather round and sing as he played."

"Sounds like a nice tradition Saunders." Hanley commented quietly, noticing the look on his friend's face.

"Yeah, it was." Saunders said as he removed the coffee pot from his pack along with a couple pouches of the chocolate mix and a packet of dry milk. Can you light the stove while I get this ready?

Nodding, Hanley took a few pieces of wood from the stack by the hearth, moved to the old stove and soon had it heating up. "Ready when you are."

Filling the pot with water from his canteen Saunders placed it on the stove, figuring it would take about thirty minutes for the water to get good and hot he rummaged through his pack and found a cup. "If you give me your cup I'll share." He said with a smile.

Hanley thought the hot drink might help ease the throbbing in his head so he took a cup from his pack and passed it to Saunders.

"LT...why don't you have a seat and try to relax a bit." Saunders knew Hanley wasn't feeling well but wasn't sure what was wrong. "That couch looks pretty comfortable."

Hanley sat down, finding the couch _was_ as comfortable as it looked, resting his head against the cushioned back he stretched long legs toward the fire and within minutes dozed off.

Saunders placed the cups on the table and poured a packet of chocolate and some of the milk into each one letting them sit while the water heat up. Walking over to the couch he first checked that the fire was still burning brightly, added a few more pieces of wood, then glancing at Hanley placed a hand on the man's forehead. He didn't have a fever, it could be one of those headaches the LT would get occasionally which would explain why his friend had been so quiet recently. With a frown Saunders examined Hanley's features, a little pale but his breathing was normal {Maybe a good night's sleep is all he needs}

While the water was heating Saunders walked around the cottage, checking out the bedroom making sure locks were in place, leaving the door open between the bedroom and living room he walked to the stove. Using a glove, he tipped the coffee pot and poured some water into his cup leaving the rest to warm while Hanley slept. Stirring the contents, he made his way slowly to the couch as not to spill any of the drink. Sitting in the vacant corner of the couch he used the armrest as a coaster for his mug and let out a long breath as he relaxed into the cushions. As he sipped the hot chocolate Saunders thought of the squad.

It was Christmas Eve, most of the squad members had received their Christmas packages from friends and family back home.

Billy's package always included a new comic, personal care items, and several pair of long johns. His Mom made hard candy every Christmas and would send a tin of it to Billy...who would pass it around so the other guys could enjoy it. There would be a variety of baked goods made by his Dad's skilled hands…according to Billy "Mom makes a mean meatloaf and lasagna but Dad, he can make butter cookies that will melt in your mouth and his brownies, you never tasted anything so good...honest". After the first Christmas, when Billy shared the cookies and brownies with the rest of the guys…they looked forward to his Dad's baking as much as Billy. He would also receive several letters from his family and friends which he would share bits and pieces with Little John.

Little John was probably sharing news from home with the guys as well as the baked items his girlfriend sent him each year. Folks always made sure to send him a few of his favorite hard backs, a copy of the home town newspaper (Holiday Edition) and several bars of his favorite chocolate. He'd put the new picture of his Girlfriend (which she sent each year) in between the pages of a little Bible his parents had given him before he left home to join Uncle Sam's Army. Before the men settled in he'd read a passage from the Bible…telling about the birth of Jesus in a little town called Bethlehem… afterwards the men would head off to read their letters.

Kirby would be showing off the new scarf his Mom had knit for him as well as the warm gloves his Pop sent him every year…he'd share "the best homemade fruit cake ever made" of course his Mom always sent a few extra loaves so others could enjoy a "little taste of home" too. They always sent him several new decks of playing cards, which he would then try to convince the men to help break in by indulging in several hands of poker. Later he would find a quiet corner to read the letters that accompanied the items.

Brockmeyer's folks would send a package of crisp white t-shirts, several pair of thick socks, and other assorted personal items, his Grandparents gifted him with a variety of German pastries and a new box of stationery with a sturdy writing pen but the most prized gift would be the letters and a photograph. One letter would be in German from his Grandparents, another in English from his Parents and one each from his Brother Dane and Sister Leah. The photo would be a Family portrait that they sent him every Christmas which he kept in a small leather pouch hidden beneath his t-shirts and socks.

Saunders glanced at Hanley as the man shifted in his sleep then settled, taking another sip of chocolate he thought of McCall.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

McCall would probably receive a new harmonica from his parents…the one he had used for the past few years was destroyed during a skirmish with the Germans and in his last letter home had asked his folks to send him one of his older ones. He was pretty good at playing and was probably entertaining the men with Christmas Carols…Saunders enjoyed listening to the music…it would be filled with emotion which was odd given to how McCall was so rough around the edges at times but he sure could play. His folks would also send home-baked cookies, several recent newspapers so he could read up on what was happening back home. The cookies would be shared as would the news but the one thing Saunders had noticed that McCall didn't share was the bottle of cologne he received every year. It was a rare scent his Mother ordered especially for him and nothing could get the man to share it…several of the men had tried.

Caje's package would include a few cartons of his favorite brand of cigarettes, personal items, several pouches of flavored jerky (made special by his Momma) with a Cajun seasoning that had been in the family for generations. The Scout always made sure to request a little extra if they had it and so far every year there was enough to pass around to the squad members. He would receive a few new French books and a letter from each member of his family, some of them would have pictures, some would have a special card. The Cajun…as with all the other men… once the celebrating was done…would find a quiet corner to read over the letters.

Most of the guys received the same items every year but that didn't stop their enthusiasm when the gifts were received. Especially the letters from home…which from what he could tell was the most important of all the gifts.

Saunders finished off the chocolate and decided to check outside, standing up he walked to the table and sat the empty cup down, stretching a little before donning his outerwear. Stepping beside Hanley he tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Lieutenant…hey…Lt. Hanley"

"Yeah, what is it Saunders?" Hanley answered drowsily. Everything alright?

"Gonna take a look outside." Saunders said watching as the LT sat up straight, eyes suddenly clear and alert.

"We can both take a look…give me a minute to get my coat." Hanley replied

A few minutes later, bundled up against the cold, with weapons in hand they stepped outside…it was no longer snowing but there was at least a foot of new accumulation on the ground. Hanley took the right side of the cabin while Saunders took the left they met near the jeep which was now covered in snow.

"It shouldn't be a problem getting out in the morning." Hanley said as he examined the tires "As long as it doesn't snow again we'll be good.

"We're still secure, no signs of anyone being here since we showed up." Saunders said as he scanned the area. "The wind sure is cold." You ready to go back in Sir?

"Yes and I think a cup of hot chocolate is in order." Hanley grinned as he led the way back into the cabin.

Once inside the two men took off their coats and gloves draping them over the couch, while Hanley added a little more wood to the fireplace Saunders checked the coffee pot. After deciding there was enough water left, he proceeded to fix the LT's chocolate before making himself another cup. Once the beverages were ready he carried them over to the couch, where Hanley had taken up residence in one corner. Passing a cup to the seated man as he made his way to the other corner, Saunders gingerly took his seat.

Hanley took a small sip of his drink before glancing over at Saunders. "Not bad." Hesitantly he glanced at the fire then caught his friend's eyes. "Sorry we didn't make it back to camp Chip."

"Don't worry about it Gil…my package will still be there tomorrow…besides the men will celebrate whether I'm there or not." He replied trying to ease his friends mind.

"I'm sure they will but still…it would have been more festive surrounded by the squad." Hanley commented between sips. "McCall will be playing Christmas Carols on his harmonica and Little John will probably recite the Christmas story." With a thoughtful expression he continued. "McCall is very good, it surprised me when I first heard him play, I hadn't expected such skill."

"Yeah, I don't think any of the men expected it, I hope his folks sent him a new harmonica because the last one was broke during that run in with the Germans in Toulee a week back."

Both men were quiet thinking about the two soldiers that wouldn't be getting gifts this year and the families who would be minus a son and/or husband. PFC Aden Griff and PVT Owen Birch were killed during the fighting in Toulee.

"Their Christmas packages were in transit when they were killed and arrived four days ago." Hanley informed Saunders. "I wrote a letter to each Family and sent it back with the packages," Hanley spoke quietly. "PVT Birch's Sister sent a letter telling him he was an Uncle, even sent a picture of his Niece so he could see what she looked like…Rowena Lee Hensley…named after him." Rubbing at his temple he continued. "PFC Griff received a letter from his wife telling him that their son had taken his first step."

Saunders scanned his friends features before speaking. "Gil…"

Glancing over he raised a hand. "I know Chip…it's all part of War…men die every day and I can't save everyone in my Platoon." Hanley focused on the fire. "I wish I could…but I can't."

"The rest of our men are safe and no one will die tonight LT."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hanley's tense shoulders relaxed as he closed his eyes briefly before looking over and meeting his friends gaze. "I know Capt. Jampel wanted to _try_ and keep the troops close tonight and was only going to send patrols out a mile or so from the base but I doubt if he'll be able to. The Germans aren't going to hold their men back." Thoughtfully Hanley continued." The Captain will keep the troops as safe as he can but it's really up to Battalion what restrictions, if any, they will allow him to put in force.

"Unfortunately, War doesn't acknowledge Holidays." Saunders said. "I have a few more pouches of hot chocolate, want another cup?"

"Wouldn't mind at all." Hanley stood...walking over to the table sat the empty mug down, then he grabbed his coat and gloves and moved toward the door. "While you get the water going I'll take another look around."

"Want me to go with?"

"No…I'll take this one...you can have the next." Hanley answered as he stepped outside.

It was cold but no wind blew which was a relief to the LT as he walked around the cabin, looking for signs of visitors. Everything was as it should be, doors still secure, no prints other than his and Saunders, the jeep was now covered with a blanket of thick snow. Turning he was struck by how the cabin setting reminded him of a Christmas card he had received from home once. A full moon shining down upon the snow covered roof gave the illusion of a halo surrounding the little dwelling while the soft glow of the fireplace through the window hinted at a warm atmospherel. {All it needed was the North Star shining brightly above it} Smiling he made his way back inside to find Saunders standing in front of the fireplace, one arm draped along the mantel and a foot on the hearth, facing the front door with his Thompson in hand.

"At ease Soldier…there's no enemies here." He said with a grin as he hung his coat on a chair, placing his gloves on the table.

With a matching grin, Saunders placed the weapon on the couch and made his way over to the stove. "The water is ready…go warm up by the fire and I'll bring you your drink."

Hanley moved toward the fireplace and held his hands out to the flames as he listened to Saunders moving about. Once the two men were settled on the couch, each clasping a warm mug, Hanley shifted so he was facing his friend.

"Besides the Hot Chocolate and singing did your family have any other traditions for Christmas Eve?

Leaning back against the couch, Saunders stretched his legs out toward the fire crossing them at the ankle, both hands hugging the mug as it rest in his lap. "After Dad finished playing, we would gather around the tree and the youngest member of the family passed out one gift to each of us for opening, then we got ready for bed." Smiling at the memory of two little figures still in pajamas, running from room to room, he continued. "Christmas Day, we would be woken up by my sister and youngest brother Chris knocking on everyone's door yelling, Santa was here...Santa was here."

Hanley chuckled. How old were they?

"Louise was three and Chris was four at the time, they were always up before dawn…once all the gifts were opened we started working on Christmas Dinner…in between cooking we goofed off or tormented each other…Me and Joey were in charge of setting the table, Mom made sure we were all seated by five before bringing in the food…the last item brought out was the main course…Dad would carry the turkey out on a large platter, after he made the first cut…we'd say grace…then he finished carving the bird and we all dug in." Saunders paused for a moment as he thought about his brother Joey and his father. That had been the last Christmas before his father had passed away.

Hanley watched as the smile on Saunders face disappeared replaced by a sadness that darkened his features. Are you alright Chip?

Saunders was seeing the image of his Father, dark hair tousled, cheeks red from the cold, smiling with a gleam in his eye watching as Chip had caught a snowball with his face. "You gotta learn to duck, Son." His Father had said then burst out laughing. At the time _he_ hadn't thought it was funny and had tackled Joey, who had thrown the snowball, after a few minutes of rolling around in the snow his father had pulled them apart and knocked them both off their feet into a mound of snow. For a moment both boys had been taken by surprise before they broke into laughter a few minutes later they all three were making snow angels, his Dad had been in the middle with Joey on one side and Chip on the other.

As the image faded Saunders glanced at Hanley, "I was thinking about Dad and Joey."

Hanley remained quiet giving his friend a chance to decide if he wanted to continue talking about his brother or let it go. Joey had been flying a bomber during a raid on a German Military camp two years ago, his plane was hit and he and the entire crew had been killed. Saunders had dealt with the grieving process back then but sometime the memories would still hit him.

"Joey loved Christmas…Dad taught us how to make our first snow angel…I could never duck fast enough to avoid a snow ball to the face from Joey." Saunders said with a smile. "After Dad passed Joey adopted his phrase "you gotta learn to duck kid' every time he caught me in the face.

Hanley, seeing the sadness pass smiled. "Did you ever learn?"

Laughing Saunders replied. "Nope…he was just too fast." Standing up he looked toward the LT. Are you finished with the drink?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Yeah, but I need to stretch my legs so I'll take care of the cups." He offered reaching a hand out for the other mug.

"While you take care of that I'll take a look outside." Saunders handed the empty cup to Hanley. Putting on his coat and gloves he grabbed his weapon and stepped outside.

Hanley rinsed out the cups then placed them on the mantle to dry, he built up the fire in the hearth before adding a piece of kindling to the stove ensuring the water in the coffeepot remained warm. Picking up his rifle the LT stepped up to the front window keeping to the side as he caught sight of movement around the jeep, by the moonlight he could tell it was Saunders but kept watch until his friend stepped through the door.

How does it look? Hanley asked as he placed the rifle on the table.

"Like a Christmas Card, LT." Saunders answered with a grin. "Nothing out there but the jeep and it ain't going anywhere." He added as he removed his coat and gloves.

Both men made their way back to the fireplace, Hanley took his place on the couch while Saunders stood in front of the fire warming his hands. The room was quiet for a few minutes except for the sound of the wood crackling and popping as it burned.

Turning to his friend, Saunders spoke. "I've told you my family's traditions…what about you? He asked, sitting down sideways on the couch so he could see Hanley's face.

Hanley hesitated before answering…he considered Saunders his " _best friend"_ but they had never really talked about the LT's family…not because he hadn't wanted to but mostly because he wanted to be judged by his own merits and actions not by his parentage or social status.

Saunders caught the hesitation and seeing the thoughtful expression on Hanley's face gave his friend an out. "Hey, Gil…you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to…it's ok."

Hanley held his friends gaze for a moment. "No, it's only fair Chip…just that our traditions weren't as family oriented as yours." Standing abruptly the LT stepped toward the fireplace and draped an arm over the mantle, with his free hand massaging his temple he proceeded to answer Saunders question...

"When I was little...every Christmas Eve my parents would dress up in their finest clothes and attend one party after another throughout the day, coming in during the early morning hours on Christmas Day and while Mother and Father spent the day celebrating with their society friends I would spend the day with my Grandparents …that was our "family tradition." Grandfather passed when I was six and then it was just me and Grandmother Hanley." Smiling he glanced at Saunders. "I think spending the day with Grandmother was worth more than any party my parents went to…she would spoil me rotten with hundreds of gifts…of course it was more like ten or twenty but to a child it seemed like much more…we would sit on the floor in front of the fireplace every Christmas Eve and roast marshmallows while she recited the Christmas Story...she insisted on setting out milk and fresh baked chocolate chip cookies for Santa before we settled in for the night…told me they were his favorite."

Hanley sat down on the couch facing Saunders before continuing. "My Grandmother was a lovely woman even in her advanced years and could have spent her Christmas Eve attending the parties with my Parents but chose to spend them with me."

"So…in a way it was a tradition your Grandmother continued for the two of you…right?

"Yeah…she always said 'just because your parents don't appreciate a family tradition doesn't mean we can't, my boy.' Hanley caught a fleeting expression of sadness in Saunders features. "It's ok Chip, my parents and I have never been close…they had my whole life planned out the minute I was born but Grandmother always told me to be who and what I wanted to be not what my parents were trying to make me."

"What did they want you to be?"

"Father had this notion, I would attend only the best private schools…get a degree from Harvard and work beside him…he was an investment counselor and dabbled in the Stock Market."

"Dabbled, did he." Saunders commented with a smirk.

Laughing Hanley continued. "Alright, a little more than dabbled…actually he was good at picking the right stocks and made quite a bit of money for his clients as well as himself." Pausing as he settled more comfortably. "He retired right before the recession in 1937 that caused the Stock Market to drop again and since then has traveled extensively with Mother…they always send a postcard letting me know they're doing well."

What about Grandmother Hanley? What is she doing while your parents are traveling about?

Hanley's features softened as he thought of his Grandmother and Saunders wait quietly for him to answer. "She met a "fine Gentleman" Franklin Dean Cavinaw III, a few years ago and has married…seventy years of age…she writes me a letter every month telling me about what she and Franklin have been doing." Hanley's features took on a thoughtful look. "That woman is amazing, she has never missed a single milestone in my life and every Christmas before I joined Uncle Sam's Army we continued to celebrate the Holidays together."

Not wanting to pry to much but curious all the same Saunders asked another question. "What about your Parents, did they change their attitude toward you?

"They didn't have much of a choice the more they pushed…the more I pushed back…even when Father cut off my allowance in an effort to bend me to his will he wasn't successful…I simply started taking odd jobs around town earning my own allowance." With a gleam in his eyes Hanley caught Saunders gaze. "I had made a few good investments myself and what my parents weren't aware of was the fact I didn't need an allowance from them."

Then why did you take the odd jobs, if you didn't need the money? Saunders asked curiously.

 ** _Now a brief word from the Author...The Stock Market crashed in 1929, after recovering there was a recession in 1937 which caused the Stock Market to drop it lasted almost a year from what I read. I used the 1937 date for story purposes._**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"To prove to myself I could make a living on my own abilities…not have doors opened because I came from a wealthy background…If it wasn't for my Grandmother who taught me to appreciate the simple things in life and pushed me in a gentle fashion to be more than I thought I could be...Hanley took a moment before continuing...she even supported my decision to join the Army."

"When I told my parents about wanting to join...they were against it but in the end...after spending hours trying to talk me out of it…they realized I had already made the decision and actually gave me their blessings."

Shifting so he faced the fire Hanley settle back. "Every Christmas since enlisting my Parents and Grandmother have made sure to send me a Christmas box and they haven't missed a birthday."

Saunders glanced at Hanley's profile for a moment before speaking. "It looks like your family has discovered a few new traditions."

Looking toward Saunders…holding his gaze for the barest of moments, a slow smile appeared on Hanley's face. "Yeah…I guess they have."

After a few minutes staring into the fire Hanley glanced at his watch. "It's almost midnight, I'll take first watch you can have first dibs on the bed…I'll wake you at 0300 and we'll head out at 0700."

Are you sure LT? Saunders asked as he scanned Hanley's features {still a little pale} he thought.

"Yeah, I'm Sure." Hanley replied,

How's the headache?

"It isn't as bad as it has been…I'm down to my last tea so I've tried not to use it." With a tired smile he continued. "I'll have a final cup before you relieve me and hopefully a little sleep will get rid of it."

"Alright…then I'll see you at 0300…By the way Gil." When he had the LT's attention…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well my friend." Hanley said with a smile.

Saunders gathered his pack and moved toward the bedroom, leaving the door open he shook out the bedspread before replacing it on the bed, removed a blanket from his pack before stretching out on the mattress, wrapping the blanket tightly around his torso…Thompson within arm's reach…with a few soft punches to the pillow he closed tired eyes, covering another yawn within a few minutes he was asleep.

During the time his friend slept the LT took one more turn outside…added kindling to the fireplace and the stove, added more water to the coffee pot…straightened his pack and cleaned his rifle. An hour before he was due to wake Saunders he fixed the last bit of tea, once the beverage was ready he carried the mug with him as he glanced out the front window, staying in the shadows. All was quiet so he took a seat on the couch sipping the tea slowly as he thought about family back home and the men in his platoon. Massaging his temple as he finished the last sip of tea, Hanley sat for a moment then moved to the sink to rinse the cup out, again sitting it on the mantle to dry, Hanley hoped the tea would work as it was going to be a cold ride back to the Platoon in the morning and a headache would be a nuisance. Moving quietly, he scanned the area outside the window once more before going to wake his friend…

"Saunders…Saunders, time to get up." The LT called as he stood leaning against the door frame, smiling as the man woke immediately.

With gun in hand the Sergeant sat up, blinking as he looked in Hanley's direction. "Is it 3am already?"

"Yeah…the cabin is still secure, I did a check outside about an hour ago and took another look a moment ago through the front window." As he spoke Hanley moved to the back door, testing the lock and then glanced out the back window. "I've put more water on to heat in case you want another cup of hot chocolate during your watch…I also added kindling to the stove and fireplace." Moving toward the kitchen table. "I'll grab my carbine while you take a moment to clear the cobwebs."

Saunders grabbed his pack before stepping into the living room, passing Hanley as the other man walked toward the bedroom. "The bed is as comfortable as the couch…sleep well…LT."

"I'll try Sergeant…just make sure you stay alert." Hanley ordered with a smirk.

"Don't worry LT…I'll keep you safe…just concentrate on getting some sleep." Saunders added. "It's going to be a cold ride in the morning and a headache would be an inconvenience."

"I had my tea and if the bed is a comfortable as you claim I should be good." Hanley informed the other man before continuing to make his way to the bed. "See you in three hours."

"Night LT."

Morning found the two men on the way back to camp after making sure to leave the cabin as they had found it. It was still very cold when they pulled back onto the road but at least there was no snow and the sun was on its way up. Hanley had taken over the driving for the return trip while Saunders sat comfortably in the passenger seat.

"We should be there in thirty minutes or less." Hanley began, casting a side glance at the Sergeant. "After you visit with the men and check on your package…can you meet me at my quarters? Checking his watch. "About ten, my meeting with the Captain should be over by then."

"Sure, LT." Scanning the other man's features for a moment. "How's your headache this morning?"

"You were right about the bed, between it and the tea I woke headache free."

"That's good…you were looking a little pale last night." Saunders continued to scan the area ahead and to the side...the rest of the trip was made in companionable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

When Hanley pulled up to the enlisted men's quarters he let the jeep idle as Saunders stepped out of the vehicle, gathered his pack and weapon then took a step back.

"I'll check in with the Captain…then I plan on heading toward the shower…tell the men Happy Holidays for me and I'll see you at ten." With that said Hanley drove off.

Saunders stepped through the tent flap to find his men milling around talking, the room fell silent as they stared at him for a moment then they were all on their feet surrounding him with a chorus of Merry Christmas Serge! Where have you been?

After he had quieted them down, Saunders took a seat on his bunk, noticing his package had been placed at the foot of the bed. He told them about the trip from Delaney then he listened as each man told about the gifts received from home.

"This is for you Serge." Caje said as he passed Saunders a gift box."

Raising an eyebrow in question he took the box…feeling the weight…shaking it tried to guess what was inside.

Billy saved him the guess work. "We all received a lot of baked goods so we each put something in there for you…since you weren't here to share with…Hope you enjoy it Serge cause my Dad really out did himself this year and you gotta try the new treats he sent…

Saunders noticed that Billy was in a constant state of motion…like a child who had had too much candy…Looking at Little John with a frown on his face. "Did you let the kid have too much sugar last night?

A red flush started creeping up the big man's neck. "Well Serge...it was Christmas Eve…

Billy interrupted. "I'm not a kid," he said indignantly. "I can eat…

Before he could continue, Little John clasped a hand over the young man's mouth. "He may be a little "energetic" right now Serge but he'll be fine when the sugar wears off." Turning, the big man led Billy over to a corner of the room, hand still covering the young man's mouth but that didn't stop their youngest member from waving his arms around trying to hold a conversation without being able to speak.

The rest of his men began laughing as the pair walked off, Caje motioned for them to move on. "We'll give you time to open your gift Serge."

All but Kirby moved away. "Serge, we're all going to the Mess for Christmas Dinner…well, it's more of a Christmas luncheon…you going to join us?

"I don't know Kirby…Lt Hanley wants me to stop by his quarters around ten and since I don't know what we're going to get into I can't give a definite answer.

"The meal is being served every two hours starting at one until seven, we'll wait on ya." Kirby said as he moved away to join up with Caje for a game of poker.

Saunders took time to see what the family had sent, then took off for the shower, returning to the sleeping quarters he found it deserted. Wandering where the men had gone off to, he stepped outside the tent. Hearing the sound of a harmonica he followed his ears to a small clearing where he found McCall bundled up leaning against a tree playing Christmas tunes as the squad stood by listening. Pausing for a few minutes to enjoy the music Saunders checked his watch then made his way to the Lt.'s quarters.

As he walked the Sergeant tilted his face toward the sun, letting its rays warm his cheeks, it was still cold but the sun felt good. He thought about the gift box from back home and smiled when he reviewed what had been sent…A picture of his Mom and Sister that had been taken recently, Louise was eighteen now and as pretty as their Mother. There was a picture of Chris in his Army uniform standing beside a jeep wearing a wide grin as he stared into the camera lens…at twenty he was starting to look more and more like their Dad. His Mom had sent a few flannel shirts to wear under his uniform, two pair of wool socks, four bars of his favorite soap and a bottle of his favorite cologne. Louise sent two new hardback books by his favorite author, a tin of homemade cookies and a carton of his favorite cigarettes…a pack of which was now nestled in his coat for enjoyment later. There were three letters but he wanted to read them when he was more settled, glancing up realized he was in front of the LT's quarters.

"Lieutenant." He called out.

"Come in, Sergeant."

As Saunders stepped through the tent flap he paused…Hanley was setting at a small desk in the middle of writing a letter but he placed the pen down on the paper as he turned to his Second.

"Thanks for coming, I wanted to touch base with you after speaking with Capt. Jampel."

"Looks like you received a gift from the squad." Saunders commented as he spied the box sitting on the LT's cot.

How did you know it was from the squad?

"It's identical to the one they gave me when I arrived back this morning." He said with a smile

"There's enough sweets to last me til next Christmas." Hanley said with a chuckle.

"It seems all the men received some type of treats from home and wanted to share them, though the shape Nelson was in...I think he overindulged a little." Smiling at the image of their youngest member.

"Have a seat Saunders." Hanley suggested, motioning to the cot. How were the men?

"Cheerful Sir, very cheerful, they were in that little clearing near our sleeping quarters listening to McCall playing his new harmonica when I left." Saunders answered as he made himself comfortable on the cot.

Leaning forward in his chair arms resting on his knees Hanley caught the other man's eyes. "Capt. Jampel wants to send a squad to check out the coordinates our contact provided."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Saunders wasn't looking forward to going out but orders were orders, there wasn't much he could do about it. "The men were going to meet at the Mess for Christmas Dinner…I'd sure hate for them to miss it." When are we heading out?

"1400…it's going to be a cold walk so make sure the men our dressed accordingly…we should be back this evening but have them pack supplies for a day." Hanley ran a hand down the side of his face before continuing. "I spoke with the Mess Sergeant he's agreed to serve the squad at noon, just make sure they're packed and ready to go by 1400."

"Alright LT…I'll let them know." Saunders stated as he got to his feet. "Will you be joining us?

"No…I have a few letters I need to finish and then the Captain wants me to meet him for another briefing before we head out."

With a salute Saunders left to meet up with his men.

At first the men grumbled about having to go out on patrol on Christmas Day without a warm meal in their bellies but after Saunders explained that they would still get to partake of the Holiday meal they cheered up.

Since the meal wouldn't be served for an hour the men took the time to get their supplies together and by 1200 were lining up at the mess. As they carried their full trays to a table, the squad wait until all the men were served and when Saunders was standing at the table they all sat, Doc said grace and after an echo of Amen…the eating began. It was a light hearted meal as the men joked and teased a now calmer Billie about his "sugar high" and each man shared a little news from home… finishing the meal the men walked back to the enlisted quarters, Caje and Saunders shared their newly acquired cigarettes with those who smoked during the walk. Checking his watch, the Sergeant gathered his men and with packs on shoulder and weapons in hand they met up with Hanley at 1400. With a quick return salute…the LT put the men at ease and briefed them on the patrol.

After the briefing Hanley glanced at each member of his squad. "I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend the day but as a wise man said recently" Catching Saunders eyes for a moment before continuing. "War doesn't acknowledge the Holidays."

With a nod from Hanley, Sgt. Saunders brought the squad to attention.

"Alright men, let's move out." With Hanley at point and his Second leading the squad they took off.

The patrol went without a hitch, when the men made it to the target location they found evidence that the Germans had set up a post at the coordinates but according to Caje, they had moved out less than an hour before the squad had arrived. Hanley sent Brockmeyer and Caje to scout a few miles ahead to see if any of the Germans were still in the area…upon their return they informed the Lieutenant that they picked up sign suggesting that the enemy had continued to move further north of the squad's location. Lt. Hanley contacted Capt. Jampel via the radio and told him what they had found, after a short conversation the Captain ordered the squad to return to base. Alternating two men at flank to watch their six…Caje on point...Hanley and Saunders leading the squad...they made their way back to camp. It was seven o'clock when they returned, Hanley dismissed the men asked Saunders to meet him at his tent in an hour then went to brief the Captain.

Eight o'clock found Saunders once again outside the LT's quarters.

"Lt. Hanley." He called

"Come in Sgt. Saunders." Hanley returned the greeting as he met his friend at the entrance with a smile.

"I come bearing gifts." As he passed, Saunders handed him a present.

Hanley glanced at the present before moving toward his desk...as he placed his gift on the desk he picked up a brightly wrapped box from the chair and passed it to the Sergeant who had taken up residence on the LT's cot.

"Santa must have dropped this off at my tent by mistake." Hanley commented with a smirk. "I think it's for you."

Taking the present, with a matching smirk Saunders replied. "Well, I guess all the tents look alike from the sky, I could see where he might get a little confused."

Laughing, the LT took a seat at the desk. "The men get settled in for the night?

"Yeah, they were reading their letters when I left."

"By the way Capt. Jampel has excused the squad from any patrols until 1600 tomorrow."

"I'll pass the information on…Kirby was getting a poker game together and sometimes the games go on for hours." Glancing at the gift he had given the LT. Are you going to open that?

Hanley held his friends gaze for a second before settling the gift on his lap to open...when he saw the contents he looked at his friend in surprise. How did you know? Glancing through the Herbal Tea packets as Saunders replied.

"Doc, might have mentioned it a few weeks back." Watching as Hanley picked up the second item in the box. "Mom made two scarves, one for me and one for you."

Hanley stared at the thick scarf...as good, if not better than any money could buy. "It was very nice of her to do this."

"Yeah…should come in handy for the next few months." Saunders commented, then held his breath when Hanley took out the third gift.

Picking up the last item, Hanley couldn't help but stare…the smiling faces of his Parents, Grandmother and her new husband looked back from the window at the top of an antique frame, in the second window of the frame was a photo of a very young Hanley (about six years old if he remembered correctly) standing in front of his parents, each one had placed a hand on his shoulder and the Grandparents stood on his Mothers left...all wearing wide smiles. The picture had been taken right before his Grandfather passed away...


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

How did you get this Chip? Hanley asked softly as he glanced at his friend.

"I found the frame about a month ago and thought it would be something you would appreciate but I didn't have any pictures to put in it…so I used the address you gave me a while back and contacted your Mother...she sent me those." Saunders scanned the LT's face. "I didn't know the history between you and your parents, I'm sorry if I overstepped…"

Hanley cut him off. "No Chip, this is one of the best gifts you could have given me…Thanks."

Hanley pointed at the present he had given Saunders. "You're turn."

Saunders began unwrapping his gift. Where did you find this?

Grinning at Saunders reaction Hanley explained. "It wasn't easy…I contacted Grandmother and asked if any of her acquaintances had that specific year and brand…she did some checking and found several bottles being sold at auction…the original owner passed away a year ago and the Heirs were selling off the estate." Pointing at the bottle Saunders was holding he continued. "That was the last bottle auctioned."

Saunders had mentioned to Hanley about six months back, that he would give up his Sergeant stripes for a bottle of 1918 Sokol Dorgos Byalo Brandy. For the LT to actually present the Brandy as a gift...left him speechless for a moment...then common sense took over and he went to pass the bottle back to his friend. "Gil, I can't accept this, it's…

"Don't worry Chip…Grandmother informed me that "those people bidding didn't know what they were bidding on" she bought it at half the actual value." Hanley assured him. "She also found two small shot glasses with the same label etched in the glass…that way you can share it with a friend."

Saunders placed the bottle gently on the cot before he pulled out a small case, opening it he found the glasses nestled securely within. Almost perfect miniature replicas of the bottle of Brandy, the lining was cushioned and a strap held the glasses in place, perfect for traveling. "Remind me to write your Grandmother a thank you letter…this was a great gift."

Hanley straightened in his chair. "There's another gift and I hope you don't think _I_ overstepped in getting it for you."

Saunders pulled out the final gift...wrapped in colorful paper it was the size of a five by seven picture frame...as he stared at the gift he suddenly felt nervous. Taking a breath the Sergeant unwrapped the present and found himself staring into the smiling face of his brother Joey...the picture frame was made from a sturdy maple wood and had been beautifully etched with his brothers full name, call tag, date he had entered service and date he had died. There was a date on the bottom of the photo and Saunders noted it had been taken six months before Joey had been killed…twenty years old with no care in the world…

Looking up from the picture, eyes glistening, Saunders stared at Hanley. How did you get this?

"I contacted a friend in the Marine Corps...he got in touch with your Brothers' Commander and asked if he knew of any pictures taken prior to Joey's last flight." Hanley held his friends gaze. "I remember how upset you were after Joey was killed because you didn't have any recent pictures of him...thought this would help."

"Gil… _this_ is the Brother I want to remember…not the one I envisioned when I was told his plane went down…Thank You." Placing the picture on the cot Saunders caught his friends gaze. "Well Lt. Hanley, if the Captain doesn't need our services til tomorrow how about joining me for a nip of Brandy."

"I would be honored Sgt. Saunders."

With a grin Saunders opened the Brandy and after an appreciative sniff he filled the two glasses then sat the bottle to the side…passing one glass to the LT...holding the other between a thumb and forefinger, Saunders lift the glass in toast. "To a Peaceful Christmas, the Warmth of Family and Good Friends."

"Here…Here." Hanley responded, as they lightly tapped the glasses together.

They enjoyed the rich, smokey flavor of the Brandy and felt the burn as the liquid was swallowed...a burn that became more intense as it settled, causing both men to start coughing.

When Hanley could breath again he caught Saunders eyes. "Smooth."

"Real smooth." Saunders said in a raspy voice...and with a smile...filled the glasses again.

 **The End**

 ** _I took some liberties with the guys where family was concerned…my version of how Saunders brother Joey died doesn't quite match what was hinted at in the television series and the age of Joey may not hold true but for this story let's work with my vision...Hanley's family and Christmas tradition was purely my own creation as I couldn't really find anything on his family background…the Brandy presented to Saunders doesn't exist...except within the pages of this story. (Well...as far as I know, it doesn't exist)_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed my Combat! Holiday Special…reviews are welcome but I leave that up to you the reader…Til next time…Thanks for joining me and the guys…Take Care, Be Safe and Enjoy the Day._**


End file.
